


The Future is Perfect

by ace_writez



Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Newtina Fandom Week, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writez/pseuds/ace_writez
Summary: Newtina Fandom Week prompt day 7: Wartime is over. Newt and Tina plan their future together.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	The Future is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I guess with shorter fic there's less room for error hahah. I originally wrote this for prompt 2, but then realized with where it was going it would fit better with prompt 7. enjoy!

"I just don't know what we'll do now," said Newt. It had been a few weeks since Grindelwald was locked up in Azkaban. The paperwork fuss had finally died down and Tina finally had a moment alone with her lover. They were lying in bed side by side, a candle burning low on the bedside table. Newt was slowly running his hands over Tina's hair.

Tina rolled over. "i suppose now we can finally settle down. Nest like Kneazles."

Newt's eyes were focused on the wallpaper over her shoulder, the darkness hiding them from view. "Kneazles mate forever, and have litters of six"

"Would you like a litter of six?"

"Pet Kneazles would be nice," Newt said absent-mindedly.

"I was talking about kids, Newt," said Tina, not unkindly.

At that, Newt shifted his gaze to meet hers, fingers worrying the worn collar of his pyjamas. "O-oh." Tina was certain if it was lighter she would be able to see him blush deep red.

Tina breathed for a few moments, letting him process the statement. After so many years of acquaintance, and a few years of romance, she knew when to keep talking and when to stay silent, when Newt needed attention and distraction and when he needed to just be alone. Newt knew these things about Tina as well, catalogued them in his mind not unlike what he did with his creatures. It made Tina feel seen, inside and out.

"Six is too many," Newt said matter-of-factly. 

Tina hummed in agreement. "It would be too much work with all the creatures as well," she said. She knew Newt and his creatures came as a package deal.

"We'd need somewhere nice to have them too," Newt said with a yawn, "in the countryside, with lots of open space." 

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Mr. Scamander?" grinned Tina.

Newt peered up at her through his hair, flustered. "I thought you were doing that when you suggested we nest like Kneazles." 

Tina couldn't help but lean forward and brush a kiss to his lips. Newt smiled and his eyes fluttered closed. "Are you tired?" he asked. 

"You don't want to talk for longer?" Tina said.

"We can do that tomorrow. We do have forever, after all."

"We do have forever."

Tina extinguished the candle with some simple wandless magic, before snuggling into the sheets (enhanced with a softness charm so Newt wasn't irritated). "Goodnight Newt." 

"Goodnight Tina."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: fantastic-beasts


End file.
